The History of the Truly Grand Potters
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: Harry is going to come of age in Three weeks. Remus decides it is past time to tell Harry the story of the Potter. Focuses of Lily and James and culminates in Harry's coming of age ceremony.


AN-This story takes some liberties with James Potter's history, but they all fit into the broader scheme of the grand world of Harry Potter.

I have NOT abandoned my other stories. It is just that they are saved on the school computer which I cannot access until Aug 31st, and maybe after Labor day.

The name of James's parents is taken from another fanfic. I hope the author won't begrudge me. Cannon ships.

**HBP SPOILERS as it takes place post HBP.**

Before the Search for the Horcruxes.

**The History of the Truly Grand Potters. **

Harry opened his eyes when there was a knock on the window. He saw an unfamiliar owl outside the window. Puzzled, he let it in. He unrolled the Parchment.

_Harry,_

_You come of age in three weeks. You come into the rest of your inheritance then. As your wizarding guardian, it is my right and duty to give it to you. Plus, it is past time that you hear… your parents' biography for a better term. _

_If you are willing, instead of the Weasley's I will come to get you three days before your 17th birthday._

_Sincerely,_

_Remus J. Lupin._

_P.S. I understand Ron and Hermione are with you. It is completely your, their, and their parents' decision if they are coming with you._

Harry smiled. _I am definitely coming. I will write you if Ron and Hermione are coming tomorrow. _He gave the owl some food and drink, then the parchment and sent it on its way.

"More inheritance." Ron asked, completely out of sorts the next morning when Harry told him.

Hermione bit her lip. "Would you mind too much if I steal Ron and myself away." She asked. "My parents would love to meet Ron…"

Harry smiled. "Go for it."

"Are you sure, mate." Ron asked.

"Definitely.

"I can meet you at the Burrow, whenever Remus brings me."

"Thanks." Hermione said.

Ron looked more excited, now that he knew that he would also get to spend some quality time at the Burrow with his family.

"You guys know you really don't have to come with me." Harry said, seeing the glee on their faces at the thought of seeing their families. _But I have no family. I know nothing about my family. I am a worthy sacrifice in this war._

"We are not starting this again, Harry." Ron said firmly. "We are coming with you. This time we are getting now, is good."

Harry looked at his and Hermione's face and knew it was no good to argue. Plus, he knew he would welcome the company and help. Finding Voldemort's horcruxes would not be easy.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia." Harry said, when he went in the kitchen the next morning. "I am leaving for good in two days. Remus Lupin will be coming to get me, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger, my friends."

Uncle Vernon grunted in response while Aunt Petunia just ignored him. Harry prepared himself, Ron, and Hermione some breakfast and took it to his 'room'.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had decided it would be a good dig at the Dursley's if Hermione's rather wealthy muggle parents picked Hermione up in a Ferrari.

"Bye Hermione." Harry said, waving good-bye to Ron and Hermione who had sat in Dr. and Drs Granger's car.

Harry turned to Remus, who was already there and asked. "What are we doing with my stuff." Harry asked, hating the fact that he had no place to call home. No set place to send his stuff. "Sending it to the Burrow?" As much as he loved the Weasley's he hated the fact that he had to even more of a burden on them.

"No." Remus said. "We will take it to my apartment. For now."

"For now."

Remus just gave Harry a mysterious smile. "Let us say good-bye to your Aunt and Uncle and then we will be going."

Remus walked into the Drawing Room and cleared his throat. "Petunia, Vernon, Dudley. On behalf of Harry and the Order, I thank you for allowing Harry houseroom all these years."

"Your gratitude will manifest itself when you take the freak and leave." Vernon said.

"Our plan was not to stay. The blood magic has attached, and Harry will be as protected as possible to his 17th birthday." Remus said.

He nodded to the Dursley's and directed Harry to leave. "Good bye." Harry called over his shoulder, elated. _I will never have to come back again._

Once they reached Remus's apartment, Remus exchanged in the ritual pleasantries then said. "I will tell you the story of your Father and the Potter line. I know you have some grand task to complete."

Remus raised his hand, when Harry started to apologize. "Harry. I trust that you know I am here for you. If you could confide in me, you would. Anyways, I hope this story will bring you some comfort. It was Professor Dumbledore's wish that I tell you this story before giving you your inheritance."

Remus smiled. "James always referred to this as the History of the Truly Grand Potters. I will start with your grandparents, David and Marilyn Potter. They were two truly great and devoted aurors. David Potter represented the 10th consecutive generation of Potters to be an Auror. This was a statistic James was very proud of. It was taken for granted that one of David and Marilyn's kids would be an auror."

"Kids," Harry asked, confused. "My father was not an only child."

Remus laughed, "He acted like it, didn't he. No, Only son, but not only child. James was the pampered middle child. Mary Evelyn Potter was 10 years older than James. She had just finished her Auror training when James started Hogwarts. She was an amazing Auror, earning the title Mary the Invincible. I think some of James's earlier arrogance came from having Mary the Invincible as an older sibling. There was no sibling rivalry. Mary pampered and spoiled James. Then it was James, of course. Then James's younger sister Anya Potter. Anya was born after James left for Hogwarts, and the apple of her brother's eye."

"You know about your Father and Hogwarts. He ruled the school, because of the confidence being David and Marilyn's child and Mary's young brother gave him. James believed no one could beat the Potters. He felt they were a family that earned its title as the best because of their actions. Their heritage of Aurors, donating money for the sake of helping not for gaining favors, and last but not least their treatment of 'non-humans'. David and Marilyn freed the Potter House-elf, at the time Ani. Ani would not accept money, but her daughter Kady did. This made David and Marilyn the first Wizard and Witch from a pureblood family to pay a house-elf. As I stated before, James felt his family was one of the farthest from the Dark Arts and extremely proud of that fact. He said his family was the model for wizarding families."

Remus paused to make Harry and him some food. "The newspapers were daily filled with the exploits of Mary the Invincible and David and Marilyn Potter. Even before Voldemort there were many who dabbled in the dark arts and threatened the world. David and Marilyn, especially, dealt with a lot of the 'mop-up' after Grindelwald."

"In a way, Mr. and Mrs. Potter were a little light on James. They felt he and his pranks were the few lighthearted things in their life. But they had a lot of capacity to love. How they took in Sirius is an example.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter were ecstatic that James made such good friends and were distraught at how Sirius's 'family' treated this 'delightful' boy. But they also knew how fragile Sirius's psyche and ego were. So Mrs. Potter came up with the perfect solution. She would make sure Sirius knew he had a standing invitation. When he showed up, as he did almost every holiday and then when he ran away she would casually bring him in. Instead of making a fuss over his injuries or him, she just concentrated on making him feel welcome. Mr. Potter would call him 'My Boy, I am glad you are here, help me with this will ya'. Mr. Potter had a family acronym, made from the first letters of all of their names. JAMMD. He always joked that he wanted another child with the first name E. So it would be JAMMED." Remus paused, to wipe away some tears. "When Sirius started spending a lot of time there, it became SJAMMD, as in its jammed. James always said the names should spell JAMMSD, and his parents SHOULD have a kid and make its first name E so it would be JAMMESD."

Remus brought out a pensieve, and gestured Harry to go into it. "Arrogant much, son?" A man, who Harry guessed was David Potter teased.

"What," James asked, a teasing smile gracing his face, "because I realized that this entire family revolves around me."

David, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and two women and a small girl broke out laughing.

"Anyways," A woman, who appeared to be Marilyn said. "I had better be getting dinner ready."

"Kady will help." A small house elf piped up.

Marilyn smiled. "I would welcome the help, this brood eats like a herd of Hippogrifs."

Harry and Remus exited the Pensieve. "We can take a break in the story, if you like." Remus said, softly noticing that Harry had tears in his eyes.

Harry shook his head, he wanted to hear more. "Well, the Death Eaters started making their presence felt more and more. This kept Mr. and Mrs. Potter and Mary busy, and got them to be very worried."

Remus stirred the pensieve. "This is one of your father's memories. He put the memory in a container as he said he really never wanted to see it again." When Remus noticed Harry tensing, he added "James didn't want to see it because of what happened later not because of the memory itself."

Remus nodded at Harry. They went into the Pensieve. They walked into what appeared to be a large drawing room. The man, Harry now recognized as David Potter sat next to a woman Harry guessed was his grandmother, Marilyn, on a couch. Mary and James sat on a couch across from their parents, and Anya was sleeping in James's lap. "I have a bad feeling about this Voldemort and his Death Eaters." The man Harry now recognized as his grandfather said.

Harry noted that he looked older and more haggard. His leg also appeared bent at an unnatural angle.

"I do not care what Crouch or any of the others say. Voldemort is big." David got up and turned away from his family.

"So," James said, his chest swelling with pride. "This family has dealt with big before. We had some of the Aurors who fought Grindelwald."

"We lost 5 Potters to Grindelwald." Marilyn refuted. "We are not saying that we will not fight. We will. What your Father and I want to say is we need to make… arrangements."

Mary's lip trembled. "Must we talk about this."

David stroked Anya's hair gently and then he looked at his eldest child. "Mary, love, we need to be prepared."

"Acknowledging our mortality is hard, but it must be done. Mary, if something happens to us we want you to get custody of James and Anya." David said, pressing forward with what he needed to say.

Marilyn brought forth a legal document, "Sign here." She told Mary giving her a quill.

Harry leaned in and saw that David and Marilyn had already signed, giving Mary custody of her siblings.

"In case something happens to us, you all get the Potter Family properties. But I think we should have an understanding as to who gets what." Marilyn said. "Mary, you are the eldest. The Mansion, Sunrise, Godric's Hollow or the Chateau?"

"If James doesn't mind I will take the Mansion." Mary said. "My best memories are here. This is home."

"I want Sunrise." James said, instantly.

"I want the family to stay in Britain, so Anya will get Godric's Hollow."

"Dad, this family stays together." Mary said. "Why are you dividing up the properties?"

"Honey, your father and I have reasons for this. In our will, they will go to each of you, but they remain Potter family properties. To emphasize this, I want each of you to sign these wills right as you come of age. Mary? All it says is that at your death your property reverts to the Potter vault. You can of course, update it as you will."

"Let me do that first." Mary said, taking the prepared will.

She wrote on it for awhile. Harry noticed his father was looking rather white and upset. Marilyn turned to her son. "James, these are all precautions. Things are stirring and your father and I just want to be prepared. We do not want to even risk you guys not being cared for."

James gratefully accepted his mom's hug. David and Mary joined the hug after David gently laid Anya on the floor so she would not be squished. "This family is strong." David said.

"The strength of our family is our love for one another and commitment to a cause." Marilyn said.

"Our ideals make us strong." Mary said. "These ideals are reinforced by our love."

"That reminds me." David said. "One provision is that, in case the only remaining Potter is underage, Kady's salary will come directly out of the Potter vault."

"Good." Mary smiled. "That is actually one provision I wrote into my will."

David and Marilyn smiled. Anya awoke just then. "That is all that James put in the container." Remus said, helping Harry out.

"What were the reasons that…. Were mentioned." Harry asked.

"We do not know for sure. Lily guessed, and I think she was right, that Mr. and Mrs. Potter felt that there was a good chance the Ministry could fall into the hands of Death Eaters or Death Eater supporters. If that happened they needed to make sure the Potter wealth was spread out so the ministry would have to aim at a lot of different Potters to get the Family money. Plus, in this situation it would be good to downplay the wealth so that Dark Wizards did not get more reasons to think that this is a family worth bringing down. Actually, this reason holds even if the Ministry was not in the hands of Dark people. It was also a good defense against people like former minister Fudge. All three of the eldest Potters were immensely popular Aurors and not blind supporters of the Ministry. So combine this with their wealth…"

"… and they would have been targets of a Ministry smear campaign." Harry, who had all too much experience with those, said.

"Yes."

"James went back to Hogwarts for his sixth year shaken. He knew it took a lot to get his parents scared, and he knew his parents well enough to know that they were scared."

"In the middle of his sixth year he got word of something that made him realize his Parents were right and there foresight was smart-Mary the Invincible Potter was killed."

Harry gasped despite himself.

"If you do not want to see the memory of this, I'll understand."

Harry shook his head, he needed to see. Remus and Harry descended into the Pensieve, entering the Great Hall. The scene reminded Harry unpleasantly of his sixth year, with Ron checking the Prophet for deaths. "Many people thought James was being paranoid checking the Prophet like that." Remus remarked quietly to Harry. "Most people thought the Ministry would be able to rein the Death Eaters in quickly."

Sure enough, as Harry listened, he heard people say "Why does he check the Prophet like he expects people to die. With people like Mary the Invincible and the Potters the Ministry should be able to reign in the Death Eaters."

"It is a shame to see someone as cocky as him fall prey to… paranoia."

"So cute…" Another commented.

"But James knew that if his parents were worried there was cause." Remus quietly told Harry.

Apprehension at what he knew was coming kept Harry from just drinking in the presence of his father and mother. An owl landed on top of the table. James took a letter from it.

Harry craned his neck to be able to read the tear strained parchment.

_James, _

_I am really sorry. There is no easy way to be able to say this so I just will. Mary is Dead._

James dropped the Parchment. "No. No." He grasped his stomach.  
Harry watched with tears in his eyes as the Younger Remus and Sirius grabbed at James and pulled him into a hug. Harry saw that Lily looked sympathetic as well.

"Potter." Harry saw a younger McGonagal come and escort James.

"We are coming too." Remus, Sirius, and Peter said.

"Very well then." Professor McGonogal said, slightly impatiently.

As they walked Harry read the rest of the parchment which James held clenched in his hand.

_It did not happen in time to appear in this morning's Prophet. James, our consolation is she got the death she wanted. It took 12 Death Eaters to bring her to Voldemort, and he killed her himself. _

A devastated Potter family met the Maurauders and Professor in McGonogal's study. Marilyn grabbed James, who looked like he was still in shock. She sobbed dry sobs. "Remus…" Harry said.

"Yeah." Remus, who was also teary eyed said. "Sorry."

Remus took Harry out of the Pensieve. "It was like her death galvanized James to achieve his potential. I told you he deflated his head, this did it. He pushed himself like never before. He stopped hexing everyone but Snivellus and a few other Slytherins. Most of them Death Eater kids. But those hexes got more ferocious. Your mother noted the change, she cautiously started becoming friends with James. The fact that he did not continually ask her out any more made a difference as well."

"A month before the end of the year she finally agreed to go out with him."

Remus smiled and entered another memory with Harry. "One of mine, he said as he entered."

"James, where have you been." Sirius asked. "There is this excellent hex I want to try out."

"James." The younger Remus asked, noticing the completely dreamy expression on James's face.

"Evans."

When James didn't say anything else after Evans, Sirius got up, raising his wand. "Did she hex you?" He asked dangerously. "For if she did…"

"Chill, Padfoot." Remus said. "There is no way James would have let _anyone,_ even Evans hex him without him calling us for backup. Prongs, spill. Evans what?"

"She-She said Yes!"

"ALL RIGHT!" Sirius yelled, punching his fist in the air.

"Finally." Peter said.

"Congrats." Remus said.

"Party!" Sirius yelled.

"Exams." Remus reminded the three.

"Exams? Our friend's 5 year quest is at an end, in victory and you are saying study?

"Fine, Padfoot." Remus said. "You and Prongs go. Wormtail and I will study."

"Aw, come on Moony." Prongs said.

A few minutes later, Remus said. "You guys are gits." But he closed his book and followed James and Sirius out. Peter followed Remus.

They passed into another memory. "I cannot believe we are doing this." A younger Remus's voice said.

Harry looked around, they were in a reasonably fancy restaurant, he saw his parents sitting at a table. "On a date." He guessed to himself, as both his parents were pretty dressed up. Another clue was that both parents looked nervous and happy at the same time. But Harry didn't see Remus anywhere.

"Shh." A younger Sirius's voice hissed.

"Invisibility cloak, Harry." Remus said when he noticed Harry trying to find where the voice was coming from. "Sirius convinced me to spy on James and Lily's first date."

Harry watched his parents' first date, transfixed, when about ten minutes later James casually went Acio cloak!

"I cannot believe you stooped so low." James said, though his face demonstrated he was more amused than angry. "Moony, the Prefect, reduced to spying. I am shocked."

"Me too." Lily said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry." Remus said.

"We'll forget and forgive if you two scram." James said, hands on his hips. "Right, Lily flower?" James asked, cheekily.

"Absolutely. Stop calling me Lily-flower."

The memory ended there. Harry could not stop laughing. "I can't believe you did that!"

"I can't believe I did that either." Remus said.

"James and Lily met many times that summer. So much so, that Sirius got a bit upset as he felt Lily had taken his best friend away. When James realized, he started making sure he spent equal, if not more time with Sirius. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were called away more and more this summer. Still, in the middle of July Mrs. Potter said she absolutely had to meet Lily. So she did what Mrs. Potter often did, she had a party. For once, though, there was a small guest list, Sirius, my family and me, Peter and his mother, and the Evans. There was one small hitch-:"

"What."

"You'll see."

Harry stared into the Pensieve, falling in. "Peter, Remus, Sirius, Mrs. Lupin, Mr. Lupin, Mrs. Pettigrew, hey!" James, who was dressed in a fine set of blue dress robes, asked.

"What are you guys doing here?" James asked Remus.

"Your mum didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"She is having a party."

"Why wouldn't she have told me in advance?"

James answered his own question. "If this was a ploy to meet Lily and she wanted Lily to be 'natural', a.k.a not coached."

"That still seems like a weak reason?"

"My mom likes an excuse to have a party. I would have talked her out of it."

James seemed to think of something scarier. "Uh, Mum." He said, racing to his Mother.

"Yes, James."

"May I have a word with you in private?"

"Of course. If you will excuse me." Marilyn said to a tall brown-haired lady.

"Did you invite the Evans?"

"Yes. I felt this would be a good way for the two families to get to know one another. Your Father and I are rather upset we have not yet met this girl that has stolen your heart."

"How are they getting here." James asked, his heart sinking. "James had not yet told his parents that Lily was a muggleborn. He didn't think they'd care… but he would be the first in the family not to marry a pureblood. He thought that was more coincidental, then anything. Just in case he had wanted his parents to meet Lily before he revealed her ancestry." Remus told

"I did not ask. I offered to help, but your girlfriend owled back politely thanking me for my concern and that if they needed directions she'd ask."

James gave his mom a watery smile and decided to just wait.

"You know what he was really wondering, dear." David said to Marilyn.

"I know. But let him sweat a bit. It is good for our boy." Marilyn said, a bit wickedly.

There was a knock on the door and both Marilyn and James sprang to get it. David following at a more leisurely pace. "Lily flower." James said, bowing deeply to Lily. "If I had known you were coming I'd have bought a rose. But all I have now is a transfigured tulip."

James gave it to Lily. Lily hit him over the head with it and all the adults laughed.

"As it appears my son has forgotten his manners." Marilyn said, after she welcomed the Evans, with the exception of Petunia who had not come, inside. "I will have to introduce myself. My name is Marilyn Potter, I am James' mom."

"Lily Evans, it is a pleasure Mrs. Potter." Lily shook hands with Marilyn.

"The pleasure is all mine." Marilyn squeezed Lily's hand and then said, 'This is my husband, David Potter."

"A pleasure, Mr. Potter." Lily, who looked pretty in her dress robes said.

"The pleasure is all mine. I cannot believe my son managed to convince someone so… refined and elegant as you to go out with him."

Everyone laughed as James glared at his father.

"Mrs. And Mr. Potter. James. These are my parents, Margaret and Albert Evans."

Margaret and Albert shook hands with the Potters. "James, I have heard a lot about you from Lily." Albert said.

"Good things, I hope." James said.

Harry explored his grandparent's house a bit while Margaret and Albert interrogated James, not noticing that at the same time David and Marilyn gently managed to detach Lily from her parents and do some questioning of their own.

Remus watched Harry's explorations with sad eyes. Remus, after all, knew what was coming up soon.

Harry turned around from his explorations when he heard a "Lily!"

Six year-old Anya Potter raced down the stairs. Lily picked Anya up. "Oof, you are getting heavy."

"Mom, Dad, this is Anya. James's little sister."

"Are you ready, Harry." Remus asked Harry.

Harry just nodded, his attention still on the scene. "I will leave this Penseive with you for awhile, your birthday present."

Harry smiled at Remus with gratitude. "Now let's see the after-party."

"You chose well, my son." David said to James, ruffling his hair.

'You liked her?"

"Absolutely. She is someone who will keep you in line. You need someone like that." David looked sternly at his son. "The trick will be keeping her."

James beamed. "You guys do know-"

"That she is muggleborn?" Marilyn asked, coming in. "We knew even before tonight."

"That was the last mention the Potters ever made of Lily's heritage." Remus said, as they left the penseive. "It changed nothing for them. At least as far as James, Lily, or Sirius and I knew."

"As far as you knew?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter were the type to share worries with one another and no one else."

"Ah."

"The next year passed pretty much like this. It seemed, correctly, that both James and Lily would replicate their OWL performances for their NEWTS. (James got 11 OWLS, O's in all but Divination and History of Magic. Lily got Perfect OWLS.). Graduation was absolutely awesome. Graduation and our… post-graduation party is all in that Pensieve I am giving you. It is too long for me to show you now. We do have a timeline to finish this. David and Marilyn left after graduation with Anya, promising to be back to pick us up the next day. David and Marilyn were going to take us out for dinner to celebrate. See, David and Marilyn had contacts in the Wizarding Examining Authority who told them that we had all, even Peter, done well. They told David and Marilyn that James and Lily topped, with Sirius as a close second. David and Marilyn told James, Sirius, and Lily that if their NEWT scores came as believed they were shoo-ins for a spot in Auror training."

"I do not think there has ever, in the entire Wizarding History, been a better party then the series of parties we had after graduation. James and Lily's banter kept the whole thing light and fun. As did Lily berating Sirius for his steady stream of girlfriends. James, Sirius, and Lily got their NEWT scores and were accepted into the Auror training program, the next session of which would start in January. Marilyn and David Potter were ecstatic. They knew that Lily was going to be their daughter-in-law soon, so two Aurors. It was a dream come true for them. Anya was happy too, she loved Lily and her being accepted as an Auror just made her 'more worthy'."

"It even seemed that Voldemort was about to be killed. Everything seemed to be going perfectly. Then about a month later, Mr. and Mrs. Potter were supposed to meet all of us and our parents for dinner. They never showed up. James excused himself to check on them."

Remus paused. "James never came back. A bit later, we all got nervous. Lily, who had excused herself to go to the restroom berated us for going alone. All the Marauders and Lily apparated to the Potter Manor. Peter's mom went to tell the Ministry and my dad went to Dumbledore."

"Harry if you don't want to see this, I'll understand." Remus said, when he finished stirring the Penseive.

"No…" Harry said. "I will."

"We can leave at any time."

The first thing Harry noticed was the Dark Mark high in the sky. He took a deep breath. "J-" Peter said, before Sirius elbowed him.

"Quiet." Sirius hissed. "We don't know who is out there still."

"Oh my gosh." Remus said.

Harry looked where he was pointing, Potter mansion was in flames.

"No!" Lily said, her heart assuming the worst. She raced out ahead.

"Lily, be sensible." Sirius said. "We cannot help James if we are captured or killed."

Tears streamed down Lily's face, but she stopped and allowed the Marauders to catch up. "But…"

"James is too contrary to die for Voldie's pleasure." Sirius said, quietly giving Lily a quick hug.

"James." Remus said, his sensitive eyes seeing James first.

"Where." Lily asked.

Lily ran to James, performed a quick healing charm for him on his leg, helped him up, and hugged him tight. James hugged her back. But Harry saw how haggard he was. The edge of James' robes were on fire and he looked like he had been on the receiving end of some nasty hexes.

Finally, James said something. "Anya, Mum, Dad." He choked out. "They are all dead."

Lily said, "we need to go to Hogwarts."

But right then, James took off in a sprint towards the Mansion. Sirius swore under his breath. "I am sorry James. But there could be more out there." Sirius stunned James and levitated him back.

Remus, meanwhile, summoned the bodies of Mrs. And Mr. Potter and then Anya's. They were all burned and charred, almost beyond recognition. Harry was feeling queasy in his stomach at the sight of them.

Lily vomited. She quickly turned James away so he wouldn't see their bodies. Peter took off his cloak. Remus did the same. They wrapped the bodies up. Peter and Remus apparated ahead to Hogwarts with the bodies. Sirius revived James. "I am so sorry, Prongs." Sirius said, he also looked extremely shaken up.

Harry remembered, then, that his grandparents had been the only 'true' parents that Sirius had known. "How could they die." James asked, launching himself in Sirius's arms, not seeing Sirius' tears. "They were supposed to be invincible. Anya, she was only seven. Who would kill a seven-year old?"

"James, Sirius." Lily said, urgently. "We need to go to Hogwarts."

Remus gestured to Harry, both Remus and Harry had tears in their eyes. Remus gestured to Harry.

"We took him to Professor Dumbledore, who banished us for awhile so he could find out what happened. Then Professor Dumbledore told us to tell the Minister of Magic that James was alive but in no condition to talk. James did talk, though, to us."

Remus paused. "Harry, if you do not want to see this…. "

"As long as it is just my father talking about what happened."

Remus sighed. "Okay, but know that we can leave at any time."

Harry saw his father looking as bad, if not worse, as he had looked following the Department of Mysteries. "I got home, ready to yell at Mum and Dad. The first thing I heard was Dad's scream. I pulled out my wand and raced to where the scream was coming from. Before I got there, I heard Mum. She was using words I'd never heard from her mouth. Then a high cruel voice said…" James' voice shook. "Crucio. My mother started screaming. I tried to go to them but I think my mother saw me, because the next thing I knew I had been flung outside of the house."

He paused. "The Death Eaters saw me then, I dueled with them the best I could. Voldemort came out then, he saw me and smiled cruelly. I thought I was going to die. But I said I was not going to go without a fight. I was going to die like my Father. Proud and without giving in. Did you know." James's voice shook. "Dad only screamed that once. Then he never gave the Death Eaters the pleasure."

Then the rest of the day's events came back to him. "Hey, you stopped me from getting to my parents." He said, in anger and started sitting up.

"Prongs." Sirius said, his face wet with tears. "After I… stunned you, we summoned your Parents and An-Anya, they were dead. Their… bodies are temporarily lying in the Room of Requirement. Professor Dumbledore agreed with us that we did not want the Ministry doing anything without your permission."

"Yeah." James said. "They will have the best funeral ever. They were the best parents and little sister ever."

James was quiet for a few minutes, and then he said. "Lily, I love you. No matter what. You know that right?"

"No matter what, James?" Lily said.

"You know that right."

"Yes James, and I love you."

"Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, you were the only brothers I ever had. The best brothers." Just then Madam Pomfrey kicked all visitors out saying James needed rest.

"We had no idea what he was talking about." Remus said to Harry quietly as they exited the Penseive. "We put it down to his need for stability and love." Remus shrugged, "Lily was rubbing off on us. But we found out why he said what he did these things the next morning, James was gone. Just a note apologizing to Madam Pomfrey and saying that he was fine and telling us that he loved us and thanking Prof. Dumbledore. He told Prof. Dumbledore that he would contact him about what to do with the bodies."

Remus looked at a watch. "Harry, let us get some sleep. No sense in tiring ourselves out. There is still time."

Harry didn't want to, but let Remus show him to his bed. The next morning, after a shower and some food they sat by the Penseive again. "Two months later, James contacted us for the first time since the events at Potter mansion. It was an owl with an invitation to the funeral of the Potters."

Remus looked at Harry. But the memory of Dumbledore's funeral was still on Harry's mind so he shook his head. "It truly was the best funeral I have been to." Remus smiled a smile that had no humor or happiness in it. "And between the first and second wars I have been to a lot of funerals. It was invitation only, though trust me, many people did try and sneak in. The caskets were gorgeous and the emphasis was on honoring the Potters as they were."

"James was in tears the whole time, as were Sirius and Lily." Remus said. "Lily held James' hand the whole ceremony. After the ceremony, James gave each of us a quick hug, repeated that he loved us and left. Shouting only the Chateau, in response to Lily's question as to where he had been. None of us knew what that meant. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were not ones to flaunt wealth or properties, so we did not know that was one of the Potter properties."

"We did not see James again until the beginning of Auror Training. We were relieved to see him looking relatively calmer and like the old James. He greeted us happily, kissed Lily, and even cracked a joke. Sirius and Lily made sure that people did not disturb James. As I hopefully said, the death of the Potters caused a ripple. It convinced people that Voldemort was serious. Many were getting scared. So for months after Mrs. And Mr. Potter were killed the headlines were about the Potters." Remus grinned. "But after the first few hexes from Sirius and Lily people stopped asking James about it."

"The effects of his parents' deaths manifested itself in how James trained. No longer did James goof off. He concentrated wholeheartedly on becoming The Best Auror. But outside of training, he was, for the most part the same old James. He refused, even after prodding from the Ministry to rebuild Potter Mansion. He moved into Sunrise. He invited Sirius, Peter, me and Lily to come live with him." Remus smiled, "Lily hit him over the head for suggesting that they move in before marriage. We all declined, so James made it a point to hold weekly parties at his house. It was at the second weekly party, after the first progress check, that Dumbledore invited Lily and the Marauders into the already established Order. I always believed that David and Marilyn were some of the first people asked to be in it."

Remus stirred the Penseive, and took Harry to see the second party his father threw at Sunrise and Dumbledore inviting the Marauders and Lily, who all accepted immediately, into the Order.

"The house is gorgeous!" Harry said, whistling as he looked around.

"Your great-grandmother's taste with a few flourishes that Mrs. Potter added, from what James told me." Remus said, smiling softly.

"Why was it named Sunrise?"

"Because, your great-great-great grandparents bought it because of the beauty of the sunrises you could see from it." Remus said, promptly. He remembered Sirius asking James the same question.

Remus and Harry left the Penseive. "Just a few months after our induction into the Order James asked Sirius, me, and Peter to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron."

Harry and Remus walked into the Penseive. "Listen," A very nervous James said. "I am thinking of asking Lily to marry me."

"Whatcha nervous about?" Sirius asked. "She'll say yes." Harry heard him say "Or I'll hex her into oblivion" under his breath.

"I want the proposal to be even better than what she dreamed. And having an older sister, I can tell you for a fact that girls have lavish dreams about their ideal proposal." James said.

"Okay." Remus said, cautiously. He knew what that look in James' eyes meant.

"So, here is what I need you guys to do. I have rented a room in the Alberne, I will need your help transfiguring things to look like this."

"The Alberne is the most exclusive Wizarding Restaurant in Britain." Remus told Harry.

Harry stored this knowledge away for later, _maybe after the war I can take Ginny…_

"The Alberne." Sirius, asked, staring. "How long have you been planning this and not telling us?"

"Six months." James said.

Sirius tackled James. "You kept something like this for me for six months?"

"Yup." James said, smiling.

"So, you guys in." James asked, after he finished wrestling with Sirius.

"We are your friends, aren't we?" Remus said.

"So therefore, no choice." Sirius finished.

Remus guided Harry to another memory.

Remus, Peter, and Sirius were transfiguring things in a really posh room.

"Why are we doing this, Moony." Sirius asked, wiping 'sweat' from his brow.

"Because Prongs asked us to."

"Why isn't he here helping us?"

"He was until he realized he had to go get Lily."

"Come on, guys." James said, just then, entering urgently. "Scram!'

"That's nice." Sirius huffed. "We do the work and do not even see if she says yes or not."

"Fine!" James huffed, looking panicky outside where Lily was. He threw his friends the invisibility cloak. "Pete, transform so you all are completely hidden."

There was a knock on the door. "Hurry." James hissed.

Harry took a deep breath as his mother came in. She looked gorgeous in her cream dress robes, her red hair done up and held with a clip that had cream pearls on it. "Lil, have I told you how gorgeous you look today?"

"Three times." Lily, who nevertheless looked pleased that James appreciated her effort, said.

Harry watched, enraptured, as his parents ate. James, quite thoughtfully, remembered to keep slipping food to the remaining Marauders. "James, spill." Lily asked, a bit impatiently, about ten minutes later.

Harry, who thought his father had been doing an amazing job hiding his nervousness, was surprised that his mother had noticed something was wrong. _I guess women are better at sensing emotions._

"Well," James said, sweat pouring down his forehead. "I guess this is as good a time as any."  
James got down on one knee. "Lily, Lilyflower, love of my life, all of these terms apply. You brought sunshine into my life. You, along with my friends, have been the stabilizing influence in my life. I love you more than I love myself. Would you agree to marry me? Be mine forever, accept me as yours forever."

Lily had begun trembling as soon as James got on one knee and had tears streaming down her face by the end. She was only able to nod.

James beamed. He looked happier than Harry would have thought possible.

Sirius whistled, breaking the moment right as James leaned in to kiss Lily.

Lily glared at James as James glared at Sirius. "Under that cloak, are you lot?" Lil asked, looking angrier than Harry would have thought possible. "Come out."

Sirius and Remus came out of the cloak both looking sheepish. "Peter, come out." Lily snapped.

Peter came out. "Lily flower." James said, pleadingly.

"As you heard, James and I are engaged." Lily clipped.

Harry could see that she wasn't really angry any more, she just wanted the Marauders to pay. "James." Lily said, turning to James for an explanation.

"Well-"

"Well, we Marauders worked on making this room pretty for you together." Sirius said. "So, I argued with James that we should see your response. He decided not to waste time arguing." Sirius shrugged.

Lily shook her head. "Honestly, are you four joined at the hip?"

"Well," James said, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

"Drinks are on me." Sirius said, slightly obliviously.

Lily shook her head, amused. "Sounds great, Sirius."

Harry and Remus exited the Penseive laughing. "The next few months were hectic for us all. James, as usual, needed the best wedding." Remus had a half smile on his face as he remembered back to this part of his life. "The memory of Mrs. Potter made planning it hard. She loved parties, and we all knew that had she been there, she, Lily, and Mrs. Evans would have been quarreling over the most basic things. James would remember her at the most random times and completely shut down. Literally. He would sit in a place and his face would go blank." Remus took a steadying breath.

"The war also made planning hard, as well the war was starting to escalate. Wizarding families were being wiped out. Prof. Dumbledore privately told Sirius and I that he felt security concerns would keep some people away from the wedding."

"In the end, we invited Order of the Phoenix members, friends, and the few others we had to."

Remus gestured to Harry. "Would you like to see the wedding of your parents?"

Harry nodded eagerly. "Whose point of view?"

"Mine."

"Chill, James." Remus said, giving James a glass of water.

"What is she doing, marrying me?"

"She loves you, mate."

"She is amazing and I…"

"One of two times James admitted he was less than amazing." Remus said to Harry.

"James, it is time." Sirius said.

James did not move.

"James!" Sirius said.

Remus pushed him forward. "Where is Peter?"

"On his way, he had something to do." Sirius said, taking James' arm.

Remus stood with James, though on the side as he was not the best man.

Harry watched as his father nervously smoothed his rather dashing black dress robes that a white flower pinned to it. A lily, Harry noticed, with a smile

"Lily hated lilies so that was the only Lily present at the ceremony." Remus said, as if reading Harry's mind, with a smile. "James insisted on this one, though. He said, there was no flower for him now other than a Lily."

The march started, and Harry watched with awe, he had never been to a wedding before as flowers were levitated along the side of the aisle. _Good preparation for Bill and Fleur's._

Harry watched as sheets of cloth spread themselves over the floor. Harry saw Neville's mother, looking younger and prettier, and a woman he did not know come out first dressed in pale pink and lavender dress robes. "Your mother's other best friend, Alexandra Patil." Remus said. "Lily had wanted Petunia, but Petunia refused even to come to the wedding."

Then Harry watched as his mother came down the aisle in a long light purple dress robe that had pearls sewn onto it.

Harry saw that his Father had eyes for no one else. Sirius patted James' shoulder and whispered something to him. James nodded back, tears in his eyes.

In a theatric display Lily raised her wand, a deep crimson light coming out. James raised his wand a deep gold light came out. But they stopped just short of meeting.

Harry saw that Dumbledore was the officiator, and a deep sorrow filled him. _That is what I would have wanted him to do at my wedding._

Dumbledore was dressed in the same outfit that he had worn for Harry's first Feast. _To him the opening of Hogwarts was of the same importance as a wedding. Given Dumbledore's views on love, that means of extreme importance. _

Dumbledore smiled at Mr. Evans, and took Lily's wand from her and put it on an altar. He turned to James who surrendered his wand as well. "A wand represents the core of a wizard. To give one's wand to another means putting your life and very being in the other's hands."

"That, dearly beloved, is what we are here to witness. The joining of the life and essence of Lily Evans and James Potter for that is what matrimony is."

"Before I marry you, James and Lily. I want to explain to you what you you are agreeing to." Harry saw Dumbledore's mustache twitch as though he were suppressing a laugh. "A marriage means sharing, loving unconditionally, and compromise. A lot of compromise."

"Hear hear." Someone in the audience said.

James and Lily nodded solemnly, the lights their wands had created still hanging in the air.

"Seeing as you still want to get married. Lily Evans, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you agree to bind yourself to him. To surrender your wand to him?"

"I do." Lily said. "James means the world to me. I trust him with my wand, life, and soul. If he is not there, there is no me."

"James Potter, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you agree to bind yourself to her. To surrender your wand to her"

"I do." James said. "She is my life. She is me." James' voice shook. "She is my world. She, Remus, Sirius, and Peter are my remaining family."

"James, do you have a wedding gift?" Dumbledore asked, James.

James turned to Sirius, who brought forth a leather box. James' hands shook, and Sirius had to hand him a tissue. James opened the box, his hands trembling. "Lily flower, this necklace has been presented by the eldest Potter male to his wife for, oh dear, 12 generations. It symbolizes Potter stubbornness, and the Potter name. You are its owner now. My mother would have wanted you to have it." He added almost under his breath. "She loved you as her daughter."

The audience cheered as James put the heavy necklace, with four strands of diamonds on Lily.

"Lily, do you have a wedding gift."

"I do." Lily said, she turned to Alice who handed her a slender box. She took out a watch. All of the audience members who knew James broke out into laughter. "Maybe now you will be on time." Lily said, then she became serious. "No, James. I give you this watch because I do not want you missing a minute of our life together. On the back I engraved the vow we made to one another when we got engaged."

"Together always." Remus recited. "In life or death."

Remus turned away, he had never thought of this implication before. "And the watch lies with you, in state." Remus said, to himself. "Oh James. Lily. You did die together."

Harry knew to leave Remus alone in his grief for a bit. He turned back to watch the ceremony.

""Beloved guests, as Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry I have watched these two from their first year. I know that they both have strong personalities. I have watched their relationship mature from disdain to hatred to friendship and to love. I am confident in their ability to create a stable marriage and a loving family. In fact, I know no two people more ready and able to do so. Therefore, Lily Evans Potter and James Potter, I declare you husband and wife." Dumbledore said, at this the lights James and Lily had created extended, joined and at the top of the arch they created the lights twisted as to make a bow.

"Take your wands, and begin your life." Dumbledore thundered.

James and Lily bowed to Dumbledore, took their wands and walked down the aisle.

Alice and Sirius were followed by Remus and Alexandra.

"You can watch the reception later, Harry." Remus told Harry.

"James and Lily moved into the Sunrise. Lily was very careful not to change too much around, as she knew that James wanted to preserve his parents' memories. They forewent the honeymoon." Remus smiled. "They said, their whole life would be their honeymoon, and right now their duty was to be here and fight Voldemort."

"The day after the wedding Lily got an owl. A bit before her death, she shared the memory of the owl with me."

_"Lily,_

_If you read this, I died before your wedding. I want to tell you how pleased I am that you found each other. From the moment James told me about you, I knew you would fall in love. You two are perfect for each other. You balance each other out. You bring him down to earth, when my parents and me have… well, made him a little arrogant. He brings you out. _

_I just want to thank you for giving my brother motivation to improve himself. I ask that you love him even more than I did so he never misses me. _

_Lovingly,_

_Mary Potter._

Remus smiled. He paused and reflected for a few moments.

"There was no party at Sunrise for about a month after the wedding. When Sirius asked James why, James and Lily just raised an eyebrow, giving all of us the answer. James and Lily were true to their word about the fight and true to their vow. They fought Voldemort, together, furiously until a little less than a year later James asked that Lily be removed from active duty rosters both for the Aurors and at the Order."

"He would not answer why, and neither would Lily. Instead, they invited us over for dinner."

Remus and Harry stepped into the Penseive. Harry recognized the Sunrise. "Lilums, I'll get dinner." James said, kissing Lily.

"Where is Peter." James asked.

"He can't make it." Remus said.

James frowned.

During the dinner course, James looked at Lily said, taking Lily's hand. "Sirius, Remus. Lily is pregnant." He said, kind of abruptly.

Sirius and Remus were in shock. "Didn't waste any time, Prongs. Lily.' Remus said.

"Who are you naming godfather?" Sirius asked, a few minutes later, when the shock wore off.

"Remus." Lily said, earnestly looking at him. "James and I found out two days ago. We have been looking for loopholes. Unfortunately-"

James glared at his wife. "I thought we agreed that I would be the one to tell him. The war is getting bad. I want the baby's godfather to be able to care for him/her. We wanted to name you two co-godfathers. But the Ministry is filled with a lot of gits."

Remus was touched. 'Thank you for trying." He said, hugging James and Lily.

"But I promise." James said. "If Lily and I have anything to say with it, our baby will know that all three of you are equal."

The older Remus was teary eyed as well, as they left the Penseive. "The war was getting bad." Remus said. "People were dying all over the place. James definitely told us a few times that he was considering whether it was fair bringing a child into a world like this. A world that increasingly looked like Voldemort would control. Dumbledore increasingly was telling James and Lily to go into hiding. But James was resisting. He said 'Potters don't hide.'".

Remus smiled. "Then you were born."

Remus and Harry entered an apartment, that was very worn and Harry saw a slightly younger Remus sitting on a couch. "Remus!" A voice called.

Younger Remus and Harry jumped. "James was just told, Lily's in labor. St. Mungo's." Sirius said, he looked excited.

Harry and Older Remus went with younger Remus into the floo to St. Mungo's where Sirius waited by the Floo. "Hurry." He said, excitedly.

Harry noticed there was a guard outside the door. "He's with me." Sirius said, as the aurors looked about to check Remus out.

Harry saw his father looking jumpy and the Healer, exasperated. "She's about to kick Prongsie out." Sirius explained. "He almost hexes her anytime Lily cries out in pain, even though everyone's explained it's a part of labor."

"Why don't we sit down." Remus said, gently, to James, leading him to a chair, after Lily's next contraction.

"I am going to hex you, Potter!" Lily screamed, as the pain got bad.

James looked about to cry.

Older Remus said, "Let's speed this up a bit."

The next thing Harry knew was the healer said. "It is time."

Remus helped James close to the birth bed, where he grabbed Lily's hand.

Harry watched as he came out. He watched his parents got teary eyed as they held him. "How can I love someone I just met so much." Lily asked.

"I loved you so much when I met you." James said, cheekily.

"You are amazing." James said to the baby. "I am going to love you so much."

"My turn, I am godfather." Sirius said.

Lily gave Sirius an icy look. "Remus?" She asked.

Harry watched as Remus held him, he watched the loving look in his eyes.

"Where's Pete." James asked Sirius as Sirius finally held Harry.

"I dunno." Sirius said, shrugging. "He was not there when I went to go tell him."

Harry was glad that Peter had not been there. "He'd better be at the celebration party." James said, darkly.

Professor Dumbledore came in just then. "Gorgeous." He said, his eyes filling up with tears. "Lily, James, may I?"

"Of course."

Harry watched as Dumbledore cradled him lovingly. _How could I ever have thought this man did not care? Did not love me?_

"I brought a gift, of course." Dumbledore said. "But I had it sent to your residence, most of it. Lemon Drops I have here."

He gave the said candies to the couple, and offered a few to Remus and Sirius who declined.

"Celebration party." Harry asked Remus.

Remus laughed. "We had a huge bash celebrating your arrival."

Harry was touched.

"You were the light of your parents' eyes. Kady, also, was deeply enamored with you. You were a pampered baby, someone was always there playing with you. New toys arrived daily."

"Your first birthday party was a bash to be remembered." Remus suddenly looked at his watch.

"We spent too much time in some memories." Remus said. "I have to go away on an Order mission tomorrow. But the day after, we can finish."

"That will be my birthday." Harry realized, looking at a calendar.

He saw Remus smiling, and felt sheepish. "That was the idea, Bambi." He said, teasingly.

"All right, some ground rules, or Molly will flip." Remus said, as Harry made to go to bed. "Stay in tomorrow. The charms really will work only if you are inside."

"The Penseive is all yours, feel free to go into memories as you will."

Harry smiled. "But please, do remember to eat."

"Thank you, Remus."

Remus smiled at him. "It is my pleasure."

"So, how is he taking it." Molly Weasley asked as Remus met her at the outskirts of Hogwarts.

"Well." Remus said. "We should have done what I wanted to do, and shown him this years ago."

"But this way allows his inheritance to be the culmination."

Remus knew what Molly was omitting. _Albus and I did not think you could handle it. After the rage you went into when they were killed…_

"How are you?"

"Great."

Remus changed the subject. "So, you all will be ready with his party stuff?"

"Absolutely."

Though he told Molly he was fine, he spent the day thinking about the Potters, the should haves would haves…

Especially now that the story was at the sad party. Six months after the point of the story they were at, James and Lily were killed.

Remus, as he had expected, came back exhausted. He checked on Harry and found him asleep. _Good._

Remus wrote Harry a note, saying he was fine and just needed to sleep.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Remus said, as Harry came to breakfast the next day.

"Thank you." Harry smiled.

After breakfast, Remus said. "Your first birthday party."

He gestured to the Penseive. Harry and Remus walked into a backyard full of people. "Order members and neighbors." Remus said.

Harry saw a table full of presents. _More presents then even Dudley ever had. _

"Those were all for me?" _Even before I was the Boy who Lived?_

"Yeah, your parents and Sirius went overboard."

Harry knew what Remus was thinking _I could not_, but he did not know what to say.

Harry watched, enraptured as his father and mother lovingly carried him downstairs and Sirius announced. "And here is the birthday boy!"

_I would have been one of the most pampered and loved boys if Voldemort had not killed my parents!_ As he thought this a fresh surge of anger surged through him.

"Then from here, you know." Remus said.

Remus noticed how emotional Harry was. So he left. "Harry, go put on some dress robes." Remus said.

"Why?"

"Tradition." James had told all the Marauders of the elaborate traditions the Potters had.

Harry put on his dress robes.

While Harry was getting ready, Remus welcomed the Weasleys, except for Percy, Nymphadora Tonks, Moody, Prof. McGonogal, and the Grangers to his apartment.

"Harry James Potter." Remus said, solemnly as Harry came down the stairs. "You come of age today. You join a long list of Potters, as the family you were born into is old and wise. Today marks the day with which you begin to inscribe your deeds on the accomplishments of the Potter family. Son of James. Son of Lily, I welcome you to the Potters."

Remus dropped the tone and whispered to a Harry who was shocked by all the people. "You are supposed to bow."

Harry bowed deeply. "I endow you with your inheritance." Remus said, giving Harry a key.

Everyone clapped and whistled. Then Molly said, "Now guests, please come to the Burrow. Remus and Harry have a bit more business to take care of."

"Sorry for doing that to you without asking you, but I felt you would want your family here with you." Remus said.

"No," Harry said, stretching the truth a bit "its okay." _Not really. They had to see that pompous ceremony._

Harry changed the subject. "What did Mrs. Weasley mean?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Well, don't want to see the rest of your inheritance?"

When Harry looked blank. "The Potter properties?"

"Oh." Harry said, looking sheepish.

"I will apparate with you." Remus offered Harry his arm.

"This is the site of Potter Mansion." Remus said, looking both sad and grim. "As this is yours now you can decide whether you want to rebuild or not. I am confident we can build it either to new specifications or the old ones."

Before Harry could answer, though, Remus said. "Think about it. It is a big decision. I don't want to put you on the spot, or for you to give an answer based on what you think I want."

Harry smiled gratefully, he had been thinking: _What does Remus want me to decide._

Remus let Harry walk around a bit. "This doesn't look nearly as overgrown as I expected." Harry said.

"Kady." Remus said, simply. "I came a few weeks ago, when I decided that it was time. I thought your first view of Potter mansion, or well, its foundation should be when it looks pretty. But when I arrived I saw that someone had already taken care of it. Kady really wanted to meet you in the morning, but I told her to wait. She will meet us at the Chateau."

"We do have to hurry a bit." Remus said. "Your friends are waiting at the Burrow, with what I imagine will be quite an amazing party."

Harry took Remus's arm again and they went next to Godric's Hollow. Remus' eyes took on a very haunted look. "I must confess, Harry." Remus said, his voice a bit deadened. "I have not been back here since…Halloween."

"That's okay." Harry, whose eyes were also on the remaining parts of the house, said.

Harry noticed somebody, Kady he suspected, had done their best to make the ruins look pretty.

"Let's go." Remus said, clearly trying to make his voice sound light. "Sunrise?"

"That's intact, right." Harry said, his voice trying to be light.

"Surprisingly, yes." Remus said. "We think the Death Eaters knew where it was, Peter certainly would have. But they didn't burn it."

Remus took Harry to the Sunrise. "Wow." He said, breathless, even the memory in the Penseive did not compare.

Remus smiled, truly happy.

"This is as bright and happy as Grimmauld Place was dark and sad." Harry said. _I must bring Ron and Hermione here._

"The Chateau?" Remus asked.

"I don't know how it could top this!"

Remus just smiled.

Remus apparated Harry to the Chateau, which Harry noted was right by the English Channel.

A house-elf met the two right as they came inside. "Kady is happy to meet Master."

Harry was happy to see the house-elf was neatly dressed. "I am happy to meet you, Kady. But please, call me Harry."

"You is Master." Kady said, frowning.

Harry felt this was a battle best waged later. "You have taken great care of all the four properties. They look gorgeous."

Kady beamed. "It was my pleasure. Kady wanted to look after Master Harry too, but Professor Dumbledore said no." Kady frowned deeply.

"Ever year on your birthday Kady went to Prof. Dumbledore and said Kady can take care of Master and Mistress's child. Every year Prof. Dumbledore said no."

Kady seemed to shrink inside herself then. "Kady admits, Kady did try and look for master, but she couldn't find him."

"It is all right Kady."

"But now, Master is of age." Kady said, happily. "Kady will stay with master."

_This could be a problem. _ "Well, we'll see about that."

Kady stuck her lip out in a pout that could make any toddler envious. "But I would be honored if you would continue to work and make the Potter properties shine." Harry said, in hopes of appeasing the house-elf.

"Is Master going anywhere now?"

"Um. Remus said that people await me at the Burrow."

"Oh yes." Kady looked perfectly fine with that. "Kady talked with Madam Weasley. I hopes Master doesn't mind, but I have been helping Madam Weasley and Master Remus with Master's coming of age celebrations."

Harry was relieved, both because this meant Mrs. Weasley did not have to do everything alone, and because the house elf was not upset. "Not at all."

Kady bounced on her feet. "Does Master mind if Kady helps… well, when at Madam Weasley's house, Kady heard about a wedding."

Harry laughed, _this is a good way to repay the Weasley's. _"Not at all. If Mrs. Weasley accepts." _The Weasley's hate charity._ "But, if you will, approach them on your own and say that I gave you permission but did not order you to help."

Kady looked happy. "This may change when Master comes to live here, but there has not been enough work for Kady to do. We house-elfs happiest when we have people to care for."

This reminded Harry. "Uh, about your salary. How about I add a galleon a week to what my parents paid you and, uh, in addition to weekends, you get a week off a year?"

"Kady happy to work for Master Potter. Kady does not need the extra money or time off. Kady happy with what Master and Mistress Potter paid her."

"If you ever want it, I order you to ask." Harry said, knowing that the house elf magic would command her to tell him.

"This good." Kady smiled. "Yes Master."

"Shall we go to the Burrow? Harry? Kady?"

Harry nodded and Kady bowed. Kady used house-elf magic to transport the three to the Burrow. "Oh, Harry." Remus said, as they arrived just outside the Burrow. "You are of course welcome to stay with me if you please…"

"I will send my stuff." Harry marveled at those words. "to Sunrise."

Remus smiled. "Wise choice."

Remus watched as Harry sent his stuff ahead. Then Harry knocked at the door. "Who is it?"

"Remus, Harry, and Kady." Remus said.

"Come on in." Molly said, at once opening the door. "Happy Birthday Harry." She gave Harry a hug.

Ron stood just behind his mom, holding hands with Hermione. Harry smiled at them. "Finally." He mouthed at them.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Ron said.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Hermione said, giving Harry a hug.

Ron scowled a bit at that.

"Do I have some stuff to show you guys."

Harry relaxed into his birthday celebration. _Voldemort can wait until tomorrow. Today, for the first time, I feel that life is really worth living._

_I now have a History, a story, and therefore a future._

After the amazing birthday party, Harry showed Ron and Hermione a sampling of the memory. He also told them what he thought about now having a history and therefore a future. When Hermione heard this, she quoted a Muggle Magazine, Star Wars Insider. "Harrison Ford said, Han Solo should have died, he had no Mama, no Papa, no story."

"But Remus gave me my Mummy, my Father, my story, and therefore, my future." Harry said. "For now, for the first time I am convinced that not only will I kill Voldemort. But I will survive."

_After the war, and Voldemort is defeated._

Harry sat in a patio chair on the patio at Sunrise. He took his first truly free breath. He had defeated Voldemort a month ago and gotten out of St. Mungo's just yesterday.

Mrs. Weasley and Kady were both mother hens to him. They had become good friends working on Bill and Fleur's wedding, and with Harry's permission she had spent most of her time (after taking care of the Potter Properties) helping Molly with the house work while he was searching for the Horcruxes with Ron and Hermione.

Kady had started taking care of him when he got out of St. Mungo's so that Mrs. Weasley could care for Fred and George, who were still in St. Mungo's. They had been injured ferrying Harry the last Horcrux.

Harry had permanently moved into Sunrise. He was rebuilding Potter Mansion, but because of the war, everyone he would have recruited to help was busy.

The Ministry had invited him to join the Auror program. His future was set, except for one thing…

"Harry." Ginny said, coming in. "We need to talk."

Hermione gave Harry a thumb up, as he led Ginny to his bedroom to talk.


End file.
